The present invention relates to analog-to-digital converters and method of operating the same and, more particularly, to successive-approximation analog-to-digital converters methods of operating the same.
An image sensor is a device that converts an optical image into an electrical signal. Recently, with the development of computer industry and communication industry, there is an increasing demand for image sensors having improved performance in various fields including digital cameras, camcorders, personal communication systems (PCS), game machines, security cameras, medical micro cameras, and robots.